minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Lukas. Gallery TLPYL Lukas Scared.png|Lukas alarmed after seeing the Wither Storm. Ocelots.jpg|Lukas with the Ocelots. imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether. Screenshot 1.png|Lukas arguing with Jesse. Screenshot 2.png|Lukas sitting in the Treehouse. imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple. imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's Fortress. imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor. imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang. Ep5 Lukas falling.png|Lukas falling into the "Void". mcsm_pre_lukas.png|Early design of Lukas before official release. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Lukas and Jesse in the title card for Episode 3. LukasSkyCity1.jpg|Lukas on the surface beneath Sky City. Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress. mcsm_ep5_lukas_withpumpkin.png|Lukas getting framed by The White Pumpkin. Mind Controlled Lukas.jpg|Lukas being mind-controlled by PAMA. image.png|Lukas after falling from Sky City. LukasMindCOntrol.jpg|Mind-Controlled Lukas Inside PAMA. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. Lucas off to save his friends .jpeg|Lukas going off to save his friends (The Ocelots). Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_54_53 μμ.png|Lukas after PAMA is defeated. Mcsm ep5 lukas sand.png|Lukas holding a sand block. JesseandLukashugging.png|Jesse hugging Lukas after PAMA's defeated. Imagelukastalking.jpg|Lukas in the Wool World at The End. Imagelukassneaking.jpg|Lukas at The Swamp in Episode 4. (Determinant) Lukas.png|Lukas talking to Jesse in the Mansion in Episode 6. Mcsm ep3 lukas wool.png|Lukas mad and arguing with Jesse. Lucas being pushed out of the nether portal .jpeg|Lukas looking up at Jesse after being shoved out of the Nether. Mcsm ep8 portal hallway outside.png|Lukas talking to Harper. Mcsm ep6 lukas-pumpkin.png|Jesse seening Lukas with the White Pumpkin's mask. Lukas ep3.png|Lukas talking with Jesse in Episode 3. 14125485_10153866707048597_4845522649974261190_o.jpg|Lukas with the gang in the Episode 8 Key Art. The gang ep5.jpg|Lukas with the gang in Sky City. _thumb_76fd0b0e-8bf9-4d01-816f-66249de1b823.png|Lukas with Jesse and Reuben in the Endermen pit in Episode 3. (Determinant) Screenshot-Original - Kopya.png|Lukas in the Portal Hallway writing in his journal. Take_them_all.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor, and Petra looking at a group of pigs. More_feels.jpg|Lukas asking if Jesse is okay. Feels.jpg|Lukas noticing Jesse's sadness. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse while Lukas watches. (Determinant) Stealth_mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Hey we're here to ruin everything..jpg|Zombies advancing on Lukas, Ivor, Petra, and Jesse. Chaos.jpg|Lukas staring at Ivor. Zombies, blargh!.jpg|Lukas fighting zombies. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Lukas seeing TorqueDawg injured and near death. This isn't good.jpg|Lukas watching the Youtubers freak out. The heck was that.jpg|Lukas running with the others. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Lukas side stepping over to Jesse. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Lukas watching Jesse read. It's a FAKE.jpg|Lukas after learning The White Pumpkin in the dining hall is fake. Lukas... where are you.jpg|A shadowy Lukas as Jesse looks for him. Pointy poison.jpg|Lukas coming to observe the poisoned arrow. Chaos.jpg|Lukas telling Stampy Cat and DanTDM to calm down at The Mansion. Image12.png|Lukas and Jesse investigating The Mansion. Image13.png|Lukas and Jesse by the fire. Image11.png|Lukas and Jesse after escaping the Iron Golem. Image148.png|Lukas reassuring Jesse. Jesse&Lukas.png|Jesse and Lukas outside the Temple of The Order of the Stone. Angry Lukas.png|Lukas being angry in the celebration of the New Order if Jesse is rude. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Lukas in the end, along with Gabriel and Jesse. Mcsm ep1 lukas slimeball.png|Lukas with a slime ball. Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Lukas about to be chipped by PAMA along with Petra. Horizon33_15-11-2016_41-9-15.jpg|Lukas looking at the stairway. Horizon33 12-11-2016 12-10-20.jpg|Lukas looking at Sebastian coming out of the Nether Portal. Lukas 1.jpg|Lukas asking Jesse for him to lead the way in the End. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Lukas' portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Petra, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Lukas hiding image.jpeg|Lukas hiding in a chest from the Iron Golem. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Lukas with Olivia, Ellegaard, Gabriel, and Jesse. Time for a plan image.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas and the gang coming up with a plan to get past all the Endermen. Mob .jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Gabriel and Reuben looking down into Soren's grinder. Lukas and Gabriel .jpeg|Lukas talking with Jesse and Gabriel. Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Lukas seeing Jesse looking at Reuben's banner. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and Petra in the treasure room. Jesse and Lukas.jpeg|Lukas and Jesse fighting over the amulet. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Lukas and Aiden building at EnderCon. Nervous about going.jpeg|Lukas with the gang in The Nether. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Lukas finding out the truth. (Determinant) Shocking truth.jpeg|Lukas with the gang shocked about The Order of the Stone being frauds. (Determinant) Long live lava image.jpeg|Lukas looking at Ivor's lava structure. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Lukas walking to the temple with his friends. Sky island.jpeg|Lukas with the others looking at Sky City. Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Lukas at the Old Order's temple. McsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Lukas with Petra. CrownMesa.jpg|Lukas with Jesse in Crown Mesa. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Lukas with Jesse, Ivor, and Petra. 20160613142601_1.jpg|Lukas' imperfect portrait in the mansion. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and the Eversource. Werid glow.jpeg|Lukas being shown the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Wink.png|Lukas and Jesse after defeating PAMA. Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Lukas shaking Milo's hand after being introduced by Jesse. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Ivor and Milo in minecarts. ALukas and Milo.jpeg|Lukas and Milo. About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse and the gang about to go inside Soren's lab. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Lukas and his friends discovering the entrance to Soren's lab. In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, and the others watching Ellegaard and Magnus go separate ways. Inside the cave.jpeg|Lukas with Jesse, tending to the horses inside the cave in Episode 4. First entering.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Reuben, Magnus, and Soren first entering the cave in Episode 4, after escaping the Witherstorm. lUKEZ.png|Lukas Seen in Season 2's Episode 2 Thumbnail LUKAz.png Author lukas.png|Lukas working on his book. 20170716_144559.png|Lukas with his Ocelot in the After-Credits of Hero in Residence The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Lukas with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Radar in the Order Hall. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Lukas with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Lukas with Jesse, Radar, Lluna, Jack, and Stella on the "Giant Consequences" key art. 20170711153325_1.jpg|Lukas getting ready to help save Beacontown. 20170711153328_1.jpg|Lukas on his horse. Lukas Ep2.png|Lukas in "Giant Consequences". Lukas-GC.jpg|Lukas talking to Jesse about Reuben's Memorial. WatchingTheRebuilding.png GiantConsequencesLukas.jpeg|Lukas in the Icy Palace of Despair. Screenshot-2017-10-6 MINECRAFT STORY MODE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME - No Commentary - YouTube-1.png|Lukas noticing Romeo. Lukas about to be Chipped.PNG Chipped Lukas.PNG Category:Galleries